Grayfur's Sacrifice
by The Budder Golem
Summary: Graykit is an ordinary kit with ordinary parents living in Windclan. But what happens when he meets what seems a harmless kit, who turns out to be extraordinary! This story will have death and blood, so rated T just to be safe! Not too much death though. OCs needed, review for the better chapters, please! Or message me the OCs if you don't want people to know that it was yours. Hi!
1. The Prologue

Graykit's eyes widened as a warrior carried a sopping wet bundle of fur into Windclan's nursery. He started to pad towards the small kit, only to be stopped by his mother.

"Leave her alone she needs to rest. She's had a rough day. She was found on the edge of the thunderpath, abandoned and alone. We will take care of her now."

Graykit nodded. He headed back towards his nest and curled up, falling into a vivid dreamscape.

BUDDERY LINE BREAK!

He seemed to be on the edge of a thunderpath. The rank stench left his poor nose in agony. He backed up suddenly as a monster rumbled by. A small bundle fell out of the pure black monster and rolled to the side of the thunderpath. The Windclan patrol came by and almost passed the kit. One cat seemed to smell the kit and alerted the rest of the patrol. They sat by the kit and waited. They waited, but Graykit knew that no cat would come for the kit. As the Windclan patrol walked off with the kit his vision faded into a white mist. A blue furred cat came into view, looking panicked.

"Tell no one what you have seen until the time is right!" The blue she-cat said.

"But-"

"No buts, swear you won't."

Graykit was troubled, but he swore he wouldn't tell what he had seen until the time was right, or Starclan deemed it necessary. He then woke up with a jolt. His mother was still not awake, but what he saw truly woke him up. The kit that had been on the side of the thunderpath was the same one curled up into his mother's side, and his. She was a beautiful tortishell (AN: sorry about some misspellings). His eyes softened as she snuggled closer. She became his new little sister.

AN: Hi! Sorry about the short prologue, but I need OCs for all clans. I will also update not as often as you would like. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1: A Day To Cherish

_**Hi! The Budder Golem here. I hope you've enjoyed so far, but if you want faster uploaded, longer chapters, review, please. Even if it's a simple,**_**Hey, keep going! ****_Please, this means so much to me and now back to the story._**

**_Graykit's POV_**

I woke up with a start as something pounced on my exposed stomach.

"Ooomph..." was all I managed to get out as my sister slid off me.

"Come on harebrain, I want to go outside the nursery, but Ashtail says I need you to go with me." My litter sister said in a quick rapid fire statement.

"Hold on... wait a couple seconds..." I weezed, as I was still trying to get air back into my lungs. I ran outside with Swiftkit to see the world, for the fifteenth time. We were now eight moons old (AN: is it six or eight moons when a kit becomes an apprentice?), as of this day. The fresh kill pile was a third of the size it usually was, mainly because of the early morning. The sun was just breaking over the hill, bathing the camp in a golden light, mixing with a beautiful pink of clouds. It was one of my favorite times of the day. A moss ball seemed to want to murder me, it flew with such strength, I only barely managed to dodge it as it brushed my nose.

"Stop staring at clouds Graykit, and pay attention!" my sister said as she tackled me. We rolled around camp before bumping into the fresh kill pile. A large rabbit twice the size of me rolled down the fresh kill pile right after Swiftkit dodged away. The hare fell on me, trapping me underneath its weight.

"Help! Swiftkit I am going to make you eat mouse droppings for a week for this! I yowled, only half joking.

"What's this about eating mouse droppings?" A tan colored she-cat with slightly darker horizontal stripes said as she walked out into the clearing.

"Swiftkit trapped underneath this hare and now I can't escape!" I managed to say, before Swiftkit jumped on me again.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Now, now, Swiftkit, we don't want to kill your brother before his apprentice ceremony." Swallowstar purred. (AN: Swallow as in bird, not food.)

My apprentice ceremony was today! I had completely forgotten and started purring with joy as the hare was lifted off of me by the clan leader. I walked over to the edge of my clearing as my mother padded to me to start cleaning me for me apprentice ceremony. As my dark Gray fur was being licked into place, I looked over at Swiftkit's green eyes with my own orange ones.

"Ashtail, how well do you think we'll do as apprentices?" My mother paused for a moment to answer.

"Whatever your path no one will ever perform like you. There will never be another you. You are great even if you fail. Let no one tell you otherwise." And then she had to add playfully,

"Of course, mind you, don't be getting a big head over it." Me and my sister purred in amusement.

Swallowstar leaped up to high rock.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around." The clan eventually stumbled into the clearing to listen to their leader.

"Graykit and Swiftkit please step forward." As we padded to the base of the rock, Swallowstar leapt down and continued.

"You have been with us for six moons. Today you shall start your training." I shivered in excitement.

"I hope that both of you will make this clan, and your clanmates proud." I wondered if I would live up to the clan's expectations.

"Swiftkit, step forwards." My frightened sister padded to Swallowstar.

"From this day until you earn your warriors name, you shall be known as Swiftpaw. Your mentor shall be Harestep." A dark colored tabby tom padded forward.

"You shall mentor Swiftkit and teach her in the ways of the warrior and that of a hunter." Harestep touched noses with my sister, signifying that they were now united as teacher and student.

"Graykit, step forward." I did, so nervous that if someone poked me my fur would puff up like a hedgehog.

"From this day until you become a warrior you shall be called Graypaw." My name sent a shiver down my spine. I was getting closer to becoming a warrior!

"Your mentor shall be...

_**Bet you fell for it! Now, I need OCs, so maybe one of those will become his mentor. Please review. It means so much. More reviews, longer chapters! Same thing with OCs. Have a super spectacular day! Oh, and if I get 5 reviews from different people, the next chapter will be two thousand words! Thanks to Silvermoon of Windclan and KIM199914 for starting to do this. This chapter was around 770 words, so, try for the big leagues.**_


End file.
